


Don't Go Without Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I can take care of myself! You’re not my father, you’re not my guardian and you’re not my Alpha. I can do whatever the hell I want and you need to learn to butt-the-fuck-out!” Stiles snapped out, all of the agitation he’d been pushing down for days finally brought to the surface.“I just,” Jordan started, stepping closer to Stiles with his hand out between them. Stiles didn’t step back, but he didn’t take Jordan’s hand either. “I want to protect you. Baby, Sti, I can’t see you hurt again.”





	Don't Go Without Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“You need to stop!” Stiles snapped, spinning around and levelling a glare at his boyfriend.

“Stiles,” Jordan tried, but Stiles was having none of it.

“I can take care of myself! You’re not my father, you’re not my guardian and you’re not my Alpha. I can do whatever the hell I want and you need to learn to butt-the-fuck-out!” Stiles snapped out, all of the agitation he’d been pushing down for days finally brought to the surface.

“I just,” Jordan started, stepping closer to Stiles with his hand out between them. Stiles didn’t step back, but he didn’t take Jordan’s hand either. “I want to protect you. Baby,  _ Sti _ , I can’t see you hurt again.”

Stiles let Jordan take his hand, and he easily went forward when Jordan tugged him in. Stiles fit against Jordan’s body just as comfortably as he always had, his head softly laying against Jordan’s chest. During the years they’d been together, Stiles had never gotten tired of just  _ holding _ Jordan, and he was sure he’d never get over Jordan holding him. Not when he always felt this safe.

“I can take care of myself,” Stiles said again, his magic sparking around his shoulders in his own indignation. His spark  _ hated _ when Jordan tried to keep him from a fight. “You know that I can, and I’m my own person. I’m not going to sit back and do nothing when I could be protecting people.  _ I know _ you understand that.”

“Just—Just don’t go without me again, please? I, he, well,  _ we _ can’t handle that,” Jordan said into his hair, but Stiles heard him anyway. He knew how hard it was for Jordan, to feel like the co-owner of his own body. Stiles own magic seemed to have a mind of his own, but it wasn’t a separate entity, something that Stiles had to fight to control. 

“I can do that,” Stiles agreed, wrapping his arms around Jordan’s waist and hugging him tightly.

If making sure he didn’t rush into danger alone was all Jordan needed of him, Stiles would happily do that. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Jordan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
